This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: Primary Aim To investigate the safety and tolerability in newly-diagnosed patients with glioblastoma of the combination of bevacizumab with temozolomide/radiation To estimate the overall survival in subjects with newly-diagnosed glioblastoma treated with bevacizumab/temozolomide/radiation followed by bevacizumab/temozolomide for 2 years or until progression is detected. Secondary Aims To investigate further the safety and tolerability of bevacizumab/temozolomide/radiation followed by bevacizumab/temozolomide. To isolate DNA, RNA, and protein isolated from frozen and paraffinized archival tumor samples for evaluations.